TLK Headcanons
by DearieMate
Summary: Short drabbles about my headcanons for what I think the TLK could look like. Second one coming soon.


The Witch stepped up to Emma, glaring down into her eyes, voice shrill and evil.

"You'll never defeat me, my pretty. I'll get you, and your little_ pirate_ too," she said, glancing over to Hook, who was standing nearby.

Emma defiantly stared right back, sword at the ready.

"Over my dead body."

The Witch laughed maniacally, "Very well."

A moment later, Emma was thrown to the ground by a flash of green light. She tried to grab for her sword, but her mind was hazy, the only sound she could hear was the ringing of blood pumping through her ears.

She fumbled through the dirt for her sword. She looked for the Witch, but couldn't see her.

_Hook._

Finally clutching her sword, Emma stood up and frantically searched through the swirling dust cloud for him.

"Hook!?" she called out.

No answer.

"HOOK?!"

Nothing. The suddenly, her chest was burning, her flesh felt like it was being torn apart...

She heard him scream out in pain, followed by the Witch's laughter. She ran toward the sound as fast as she could.

When she neared the eye of the dust storm, there stood the Witch with her back turned, over Hook, hand raised and ready to strike again. Emma looked down at the pirate, who was wincing in pain, but his eyes found hers nonetheless.

In a fury of rage and anger, Emma ran at the Witch and ran her sword right through her. The Witch jolted up in shock, and then fell backwards onto the ground. As she breathed her last breath, her body turned to dust, floating away with the dust from her storm. All was still and quiet now.

Emma ran to the pirate and dropped to her knees, surveying the damage. His shirt was a deep red, staining from right under his heart. His breathing was shallow, but he still managed to say,

"He-hey, beautiful."

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes as she looked over him. "You idiot...what did you do?" she squeaked out.

"I couldn't," he said as he winced, "I couldn't let her hurt you."

He cried out in pain, his breathing becoming even more erratic as he lost more blood.

Emma was crying now. "I don't know what to do," she said as she held his hand. "I don't know how to heal you...my magic isn't strong enough to heal this kind of curse."

Hook held his shaking hand up to her face, and Emma held it there.

"Don't worry about me, love-" he said, as a cough seized him.

Emma choked on her tears, the realization sinking in that he was dying. "I'm so sorry, Hook. Just stay with me, okay, someone will come to help us-"

He wretched beneath her, shaking harder now. "I feel so c-c-cold."

"No, no," she said, pulling him over into her lap, head resting on her chest. "Stay with me, Hook."

He was gasping for air now. Emma cried out for help, but with no answer.

He stilled beneath her. She looked down at him in panic.  
"Hook? Killian!"

She laid him back down on the ground in front of her and cupped his face with one of her hands, his stubble scratching against her palm. She laid an ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. She could barely hear it. It sounded far away, muffled. She felt a hand in her hair as a voice, light as a breeze, said her name.

"Emma..."

She looked up at him. His eyes had glazed over, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He was gone.

"No. NO!" Emma screamed, shaking his chest.

At that very moment, footsteps came running up from behind her, but stopped once they reached the scene. She turned to see her parents. The sight of them just made her tears come faster.

David looked down to see his friend, his mate, gone...

Emma waved her hand over Hook's chest, trying to conjure up any kind of magic to save him, but nothing would come. The loss of him had snuffed out anything she might have had within her. It was hopeless.

Emma pulled him up to her chest and held him, rocking back and forth crying, "No, no, please...Killian."

"Don't do this," she whispered. "I need you. Come back to me."

But he didn't move.

She sat there with him in her arms for what seemed like an eternity. The sinking grief overtaking her, her world had become nothing but blackness. That was when it struck her.

_Of course_.

She laid him down one more time, and cupping his face with both hands, she whispered,

_"I love you, Killian. Come back to me."_

She pressed her lips firm against his, and waited.

For a moment, nothing.

And then suddenly, a wave of purple light rippled from between them and out, it's light and warmth spread through them. It blew through Emma's hair and ruffled her shirt, and almost knocked David and Snow over as it pushed back the cloud of dust from around them.

She looked down as his eyes fluttered open, their blue shining brighter than ever before. He inhaled a deep breath as Emma cried out with joy.

"Emma-" he cried. He sat up, and in one swift motion, pressed his lips back onto hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

She whispered into his ear through her tears. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

He kissed her golden hair and held her. "I wouldn't dream of it, love."


End file.
